


Memento Mori

by FinBirch



Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinBirch/pseuds/FinBirch
Summary: The clock always runs out when our time is up.





	Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to: Unus Annus

There is no more work to be done. The day is over. You shut off your computer and sit back ready to relax for a moment. 

You have just closed your eyes when, suddenly, the sound of a ticking clock is the only thing filling your ears. Your eyes open in confusion at the sudden new noise. You have no knowledge of where this could be coming from or if it could just be some strange prank done by your friends. 

You get up to look around, but see nothing out of the ordinary. Everything is as it should be and yet, there is still that ticking ever present in the background. 

You leave the room wondering if maybe, the clock could be outside the door. After all, the sound is loud enough that it can’t be far if it isn’t in the room. But alas, there is no clock outside the door, only in your head. 

By this point, you have grown frustrated with the incessant ticking so you try to ignore it. You go to make some food, take a shower, or do something fun, but no matter what you do it is still there. The clock continues to tick.

You try to block it out with loud noise and you even try leaving the house entirely, but it just follows. No matter what you do the clock follows you. It is ever present and all encompassing. 

You are tired and frustrated. The clock keeps ticking. Perhaps some sleep will make it all go away. Perhaps it is all just some bad dream. 

But you cannot sleep. The clock is still there. This is not a dream.

You become angry. You scream into the sky, “Why won’t this damn clock leave me alone?!?” But there is no response.

There is nothing but the clock.

You begin to speak as if there is something there, something that will hear your pleas. 

“Please stop!” You say, but there is no answer. 

“I’ll do anything if you’ll just make that thing go away!” You are met with only the ticking of the clock.

No one can hear your cries of despair. It is drowned out in the constant ticking.

You beat the walls and you stamp on the floors, but the sounds are always drowned out. You can do nothing but listen. You can do nothing but accept.

As the time nears midnight, you wish you might wake up, but you know that you won’t. You sit by the door and simply wait. You wait for the clock to stop.

And as you hear the chime of midnight, the ticking does not stop. But there is a knock on your door that comes to join it. You know who it is.

You open the door and greet the Grim Reaper as though they were your friend. They hold out their hand and give you a somber stare. And you take it with a smile, because you have finally given your acceptance. You have finally accepted the end and so you leave with your friend.

The clock stops ticking. 

Memento Mori.


End file.
